Music is Love
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: NoCo. Noah walks by Cody's room and hears him singing a special song. Slash, boyboy Songfic to "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low. I've been listening to this song on repeat for like two weeks now, and I keep thinking of Noah and Cody at certain points


Music is Love

~KaitlynShadowheart

**NoCo. Songfic to "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low. I've been listening to this song on repeat for like two weeks now, and I keep thinking of Noah and Cody at certain points. Anyways,**

**Noah walks by Cody's room and hears him singing a special song. **

It was another sunny day at the Playa de Losers. Everyone was outside, in the pool, on the beach, just having fun however they could. But Noah, the resident bookworm of the Total Drama cast was walking to his room on the top floor of the mansion-like hotel to grab a new book to read. As he exited the elevator he thought he heard something. Walking farther down the hall, he pinpointed to sound as coming from Cody's room, the one next to his own. Though he knew it was wrong, Noah's curiosity got the better of him and he stepped close to Cody's door so he could hear more clearly. The voice singing along to assumingly a CD was surprisingly melodious. Who knew Cody could ACTUALLY sing?

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but_

_Have you seen this guyy?_

_He's been running through my dreams,_

_And it's driving me crazy it seems. _

_I want to ask him to date me…_

Noah recognized the song, but why was Cody changing some of the words? Was he trying to say something? Noah opened the door and stepped inside, but Cody, sitting in a chair staring out the window, didn't notice and kept singing.

_And even though he doesn't believe in love,_

_I'm determined to call his bluff._

_Who could deny, these butterflies_

_That are filling his gut? _

Cody didn't sing along to the whole thing, perhaps only the parts he truly connected with? But when the chorus came back around, he continued to sing, but softer and quieter this time.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but_

_Have you seen this guyy?_

_He's been running through my dreams,_

_And it's driving me crazy it seems. _

_I want to ask him to date me…_

Noah was a few feet behind Cody now, still unnoticed. He didn't interrupt though, wanting to hear more.

_I didn't think much of it then, but it's starting to all make sense._

_Oh I can, see now… that all of these clouds, _

_Are following me in my desperate endeavor, to find my whoever, whoever he may be…_

Cody listened to the scratchy voice of the girl's part of singing, with a rather pained look on his face.

_I guess I'll go home now... I guess I'll go home now… I guess I'll go home now… I guess I'll go home…_

Cody's eyes were closed, and his knees were pulled up to his chest. The sun reflected off of something and caught Noah's eyes. Cody was crying.

Getting down on his knees in front of the chair Cody was in; Noah cupped his hand around Cody's face and brushed some tears away with his thumb. Cody's crystalline eyes shot open at the sudden touch, but he didn't back away.

"N- Noah?" He sniffled.

"Don't cry, _honey_. You're cuter when you're happy." Noah pulled his hand away, and Cody leaned forward with it, craving his touch. But he leaned a little too far, falling out of the chair and onto Noah. Noah laughed at being slightly crushed, but Cody rolled off of him quickly, laying on his back, and covered his face with his hands.

"Uh… How long were you here?" He said, not moving his hands.

"Long enough." Noah rolled onto his side and moved Cody's hands. Cody didn't protest and laid his hands at his sides, but kept his eyes closed.

"Well, I'm thoroughly embarrassed." Cody pouted.

"Don't be." That's when Noah leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Cody's. Cody's whole body stiffened and his eyes opened. But seeing Noah's closed eyelids so close, he closed his and relaxed. Cody wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and kissed back, surprising Noah. But Noah put his hands on Cody's waist and put more pressure on him. When Cody licked Noah's lips, _begging_ for entrance, Noah allowed him. They battled for dominance. Their mouths barely left each other's, only for slight breath, before their lips crashed again. In the end, Noah won, and all Cody could do was moan in pleasure. When they finally stopped, they sat up against the walls, Cody leaning on Noah's shoulder.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that." Cody said, slightly out of breath from their match. Noah put his arm around Cody's shoulder.

"Honey, I think I have some sort of clue." Noah kissed Cody's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'll always remember this Sunday." Cody smiled his goofy gap-toothed smile up at Noah, and pecked him on the cheek.

**AHHH! Kawaii, no? This is my favorite of mine by far. This is the only story I've written that I have pride in. *tear* NoCo FOREVER! **

**Also, no flames. This is the first story I have that I am actually somewhat confident in, and I don't need you to ruin that. I am who I am (: Flames will be used to burn Heather. **

**Btw, I don't own 'Remembering Sunday' or Noah and Cody. Thought I forgot? Hehe, nope. I just remembered now, and didn't feel like scrolling back to the top! :D Bai guys! **


End file.
